


Being Called In

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter Parker gets called in to help Wanda come to her senses.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Being Called In

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this literally right after watching episode 5 of WandaVision, enjoy.

“Hello,” said Peter Parker.

“Peter, we need your help with this one,” replied Phil Coulson, Director of **S.W.O.R.D** (Sentient Weapon Observation Response Department).

“Where are you Phil, I’ll come to you,” Peter said getting ready.

“Happy is on his way to pick you up, he’s taking you to Westview, New Jersey,” Phil replied.

“Okay, will I need to be briefed when I get there?” Peter said putting on his shoes.

“Happy has a file on what’s been going on so far, it’ll bring you up to speed.”

“Got it, I’ll see you then,” Peter said as he hung up.

Peter packed up his back pack with his suit, and some extra clothes. When Peter met Coulson, he told him to call him if he needed help with something, anything. Happy was waiting for him when he walked out of his house.

“Hey Happy, any idea what’s going on?” Peter asked

“Not much Pete, all I know is that it concerns Wanda,” Happy replied handing Peter the file, “Read up kid, it’s going to be a long ride to Westview.”

Peter got in the back of the car, given that Tony modified this car, the young hero pressed a button, and a table came out of the side. “Okay, lets see what we’re dealing with here,” and Peter opened the file with everything that’s been happening so far.

Twenty minutes later Peter and everything laid out on the table, from Wanda breaking into SWORD headquarters and stealing Vision’s corpse to her life somehow becoming a sitcom with shifting decades and fast aging kids. The file also came with some notes made by Darcy Lewis. Using those notes as a jumping off point Peter made some notes of his own.

**-This whole event may be a manifestation of Wanda’s grief after losing Vision.**

**-Agnes might have something to do with this, with her constantly showing up at key moments each episode.**

**-Vision is starting to become aware, so there might be a way to exploit that.**

**-How is Vision alive without the Mind Stone.**

Peter sat there thinking about Wanda and what she was going through, to a degree he knew what she was feeling, her grief, her pain. He felt all that when he lost Uncle Ben, and then again when he lost Tony. The difference was Wanda hardly had anyone while Peter has people to help shoulder the burden. After closing the file backup Peter resolved to help Wanda and make sure everyone in the town gets out safely, and relatively sane, seriously all of them including Wanda are going to need a lot of therapy after this.

It was night by the time Happy and Peter arrived at the SWORD observation post, Coulson and FBI Agent Jimmy Woo when he got out of the car.

“Peter it’s good to have you here,” Phil said, “Agent Woo this is Peter Parker.”

Peter shook Woo’s hand “Don’t worry kid you can trust me, your secret is safe.”

“Good, has anything happened since you called?” Peter asked and the four of them walked towards the observation post.

“Wanda’s brother has arrived,” Jimmy said.

“Pietro, but he died,” Peter replied.

Wanda had told Peter what happened to Pietro during the battle of Sokovia.

“Yes, but,” Coulson said as they approached the TV screen, and there he was, “Only he’s been recast.”

“What like Aunt Vivian in the Fresh Prince?” Peter asked.

“Actually it’s exactly like that,” Darcy said and the moment she saw Peter, “It’s good to see you Peter,” she said as the two embraced. The two met at Tony’s funeral, and got on pretty well.

“It’s good to see you too,” Peter replied, they parted, and Peter said, “okay let’s get to work.”

Darcy told Peter about how they tried communicating with her through the radio, and they wanted to try it again, “She knows me, so I’ll give it a try,” Peter said.

“That’s a good idea,” Coulson said.

A few minutes later they were all set up, “Okay we’re good to go,” Darcy said, “let’s hope that the second times the charm.”

“Wanda, this is Peter Parker can you hear me, please don’t do anything yet just listen,” Peter began, “I know what you’re going through, you’re in pain, I’ve been there. Remember when I told you about my Uncle Ben. I blamed myself, there was a time where I didn’t want to get out of bed in the morning. I didn’t want to face a world without him in it, and I know you don’t want to live in a world without Vision or Pietro.”

Wanda sat there listening to the boy on the other end of the Radio. Peter was right, but it just hurt so much.

“When I lost Tony, that pain came back, but you and the other Avengers were there for me, and now it’s my turn to be there for you, I’m right outside the barrier waiting. Please just stop all this and come home, but to do that you have to let them go, I know it’s hard, letting Ben go was the hardest thing I ever had to do and now I’ll eventually have to let Tony go, but I can’t do that without you, you’re a part of my family Wanda, you’re an Avenger, and you’re a hero.”

Wanda let the tears fall, “Wanda,” Vision said, “Listen to him please.”

“I don’t want to lose you again Vis, I can’t, not again,” Wanda replied.

“I know it hurts,” Vision said cupping Wanda’s cheeks, wiping away the tears, “I love you Wanda, I never thought I was capable of feeling such an emotion until the first time I laid eyes on you, you gave me something I will forever cherish.”

“I love you too Vis,” Wanda replied, and she kissed him for the last time. She then felt him slump over, becoming a corpse again.

“Wanda,” Pietro said.

“Pietro,” she replied, and she saw that the house was empty, completely devoid of anything.

“Come on sis, let’s go,” he said.

Wanda carried Vision all the way to the town line with her with Pietro walking beside her.

“Well I guess this is it,” Wanda said.

“It is, but I’ll always be with you, just like Vision will be, I love you my dear sister,” Pietro said kissing Wanda on the forehead and he disappeared.

Wanda took a deep breath and walked through the barrier.

Peter saw her walk through, she saw him and walked toward the young hero. She was carrying Vision’s body. When she was closer to him she put the body down and Peter approached her.

He could tell that she was still hurting, he embraced her and the dam broke as she put her arms around him.

“I’m here Wanda, it’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you, Peter” Wanda replied.

Later Wanda was sitting down in a special room, Peter put a blanket around her and gave her a cup of hot coco Darcy made.

“What’s going to happen now Coulson?” Peter asked.

“Well, if what you speculate is true, then Wanda wasn’t the cause of this, this Agnes, she’s nowhere to be found,” Coulson said.

“We ran her through facial recognition and found her under a bunch of different aliases, no telling which one is her real identity,” said Agent Woo.

“What about Wanda, she’s going to need some help after this, she hasn’t dealt with her grief,” Peter replied concerned for his friend.

“Well I talked to Clint,” Happy said, “He’s willing to take her in for now maybe it’ll help.”

“It’s a start,” Peter said looking through the window of the isolation room.

“She’s going to be okay Pete, I know someone who can help her.”

“Okay I trust you Coulson, just let me know when I can talk to her next.”

“I will Peter, don’t you worry,” Coulson assured the young hero.

“Happy, would you mind getting the car ready I need to say goodbye to Wanda.”

“You got it kid,” Happy replied.

Peter went back into the isolation room to inform Wanda. Wanda agreed to stay with Clint for a while until she was ready to face the world again.

“Don’t worry I’ll come up and see you when I can.”

“I know Peter, and thank you again,” Wanda replied.

The two friends hugged.

Phil walked Peter to the car, “What’s going to happen to Vision’s body?”

“I’m having him sent to the Avengers compound, what happens then is up to Wanda once she’s ready.”

“Good,” Peter replied, “See you around Phil, let me know if you need any more help.”

“I will, stay safe Webslinger,” the two shook hands, and then Peter got into the car and Happy drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, thank you for reading.


End file.
